The New Courage and Wisdom: Sibling's Love
by Shinobi Kitten
Summary: This is a sequal to The New Courage and Wisdom. Linka sets off to discover the mystery behind Sir Crakes and his connection to her father. Sheik follows his sister and discovers that Melia's organization. And just whose trying to steal Ralf's woman?
1. Chapter 1 Reunited

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zelda. But I **do **own the RPG characters.  
This is a sequel to The New Courage and Wisdom…I hope you are happy TheGoddessKnight, I actually got off my lazy butt and wrote it! And to those whom where actually were waiting for this I thank you for being so patient . Especially Zoshonel because he was the most patient.

_**Chapter 1:Reunited**_

It had been six months since she last saw her home. She sighed and looked around at the village she was currently in. It was a poor town and there were soldiers walking about. It was the town of Touya, a small village on the edge of Hyrule that had recently come under a series of attacks. No one knew who she was here and those were not Hyrulian soldiers. "Excuse me Miss, but you'll have to move it or loose it." One soldier informed her. She heard another whisper, "I wish that she would've stayed. We could've had some fun," as she got up and began to leave. She smiled to herself.

As she walked through the town she noticed a young woman walking a child home. Some soldiers walked in her direction and she tripped. It was no accident and one of the soldiers made a crude remark about it. The young woman just stood up and continued to walk on. "Hey, I was talking to you!" She continued to ignore them. The soldier was beginning to become angry with her. He raised his hand, as he was about to strike her as fireball hit him square in the back.

"What are you swine doing in my country?" A long-haired blonde asked. "This is a Hylian village. Under the protection of their King." The woman watched as the events unfolded. The young woman with the child had snuck away swiftly to avoid further trouble.

"Yeah right," the soldier scoffed, "Their King is old and his successor wouldn't be fit to shine my boots. Though, I did hear some interesting things about their princess-" Another fireball hit him.

"Leave now." His voice was commanding and his normally cheery blue eyes held a terrifying glare.

"What are you going to do if we don't?" more soldiers started to come and they surrounded him. A few charged at the man without hearing his response. They were met with either a fist to their jaw or a hilt to their stomachs.

"Then you'll deal with him and ME," she said as she took her place by him, "Hey Sheik, why aren't you at the castle?"

"Well, I missed you and Ralf was driving me crazy," he smiled and looked at the stunned men.

"You will pay for that!" The leader said as he ran at them. Sheik didn't wait for Linka to say anything. He cast another spell. This time the little red ball exploded on impact. The leader gave a deafening scream as he was knocked out.

"Somehow I don't think that's what he had in mind Sheik," Linka smiled as the other solders ran off, two helping their leader along.

"Oh well," he sighed and started to walk to the inn, "Come on there is much we need to discuss."

Linka sighed and sheathed her sword. She walked into the inn that she had been staying at for a few nights. Their was a pub on the inside and Sheik sat down at a table and ordered them some drinks. "Why did you come here?"

"Sheik, I told all of you that I was leaving to fight this new threat," she leaned back into her chair.

"You also said you would be a solider," he placed both elbows on the table, "you just disappear in the middle of the night and your note only said that you would be back soon. That was six months ago Linka. _Six_ months."

"I had to do it on my own. I said I would be a warrior, not a solider," she shook her head and waited for the waitress to leave after she brought them their drinks, "I'm not the best with authority."

Sheik stared into his drink for a long time before breaking the silence, "Ralf misses you a lot. There isn't a night that goes by that Mom doesn't stare out the window waiting for you with Dad at her side."

"I'm not going to apologize," she turned her head away from him, "I told you all I was leaving. I never lied about my intentions and Mom would've worried even if I had become a solider."

"You could've at least written."

"You have no idea where I've been Sheik."

"Then enlighten me," he caught her gaze and held it. She sighed and motioned at the guards walking in.

"They're from an army marching in from the east. Slowly they're trying to take over the small Hyrulian village that our army isn't close to."

"It's that bad?" This wasn't what he had wanted to hear and she knew it. The look in his face told her that, "Ralf decided that he's going to find you. He'll be here in two days."

"What?" Linka's expression suddenly changed. Ralfisco, her fiancée would ruin everything. If he was coming then she would have to be extra careful no one discovered her identity. Sheik would probably find something to do and allow her to continue with her investigation, but Ralf would insist on helping her.

"How exactly are you getting your information?" Sheik's raised eyebrow gave Linka the feeling he already knew the answer, "and how would Ralf being here bother it?"

"Well apparently the guards let me in as long as I'm alone because I'm a pretty girl," she smiled, "what they don't realize is that I pack a mean punch."

"Linka," he shook his head, "that's putting yourself in a lot of unwarranted danger."

"I'll be fine. All I do is walk into their personal bar listen to them and the minute they start trying anything I book it," she didn't sound proud of herself, but she did sound reaffirmed of herself, "you should go on up to a room. I'll go up shortly, but if we go up at the same time, well it wouldn't look good in this town."

Sheik nodded and left the rupee and a five rupee tip for the waitress. Linka leaned back in her chair once more. The moon was high out the window and there was still no sign of Sir Crakes. He was the real reason she left. Sir Crakes beat her and then saved her life. Furthermore he was an old friend of their father's, but whenever Linka asked her father, Link never answered. He would just shake his head and say, 'that's a story better left untold.'

Her back stiffened as the inn door opened. A chilled wind blew through the room and sent a chill down Linka's back. She didn't turn to see the stranger walk into the pub. Nor did she look up when he sat down at her table.

"Waitress bring me a cold ale," his voice carried through the pub. It was rich and warm, but Linka could sense the venom behind it, "So you're the pretty little miss that's been hypnotizing my men."

"If they have no common sense to leave a girl alone when she wants to be, they desire what they get," she looked up and into his emerald eyes. Shoulder-long deep blue hair swept in front of his eyes. Her sapphire gaze never left his and her smile held a confidence she wasn't quite sure she felt.

"I agree, but my dear I'm afraid you've attracted attention. What is it you wish to know about Sir Crakes?" The young man leaned on the table-top, smiling warmly at her.

"Why? What do you know of him?" she leaned back in her chair ignoring the smile. She was not going to be taken in so easily just because he was handsome. He a black jerkin that stretched across him and a black cloth pants tucked into brown boots. Linka kept her eyes on the daggers sheathed on the holsters that were loosely hung over his shoulders.

"You like what you see?" his smile grew smug and Linka realized he must've thought she was staring at his chest, "I definitely like what I see." Anger flushed her cheeks, but even then she could tell he misinterpreted her action, "Well don't be embarrassed about it." He stood up before she could reply, "I guess I'll definitely keep you in mind Lady Linka."

He winked at her as he exited the pub leaving her in a speechless fury. 'How dare he be so arrogant as to think I would like him.' Linka stormed up to her room, 'he never even answered my question about Sir Crakes!' She practically slammed her door and flung herself onto the bed. A tear rolled down her cheek. She missed Ralfisco and the plans they made.

He was coming to her, that thought alone made it all worth it. All those nights she lay awake worried he would move on. Those lonely nights filled with haunted nightmares and restless slumber. She had been wrong, 'he had been waiting for me. He's coming here for me.' With images of Ralfisco and thoughts of them in her mind she fell into a peaceful slumber, allowing her dreams to consume her.

* * *

So yeah bout this new guy who thinks he's all that and a bag of chips…he's NOT based on anyone I know . (note the sarcasm) If you review awesome, if you don't well I'll live I guess 


	2. Chapter 2 Civil Chats

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zelda. But I **do **own the RPG characters.  
Okay onto chapter two! I have no idea what's going to happen, so this'll be fun for us all!

Oh and TheGoddessKnight and myself have created a new Account where we are writing a Crossover between our two Fanfiction Worlds. The Account is called KittenandKnight, please check it out.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Civil Chats**_

Sheik woke up and stretched out his aching arms. He had been searching for his sister for months and finally found her. What his sister was up to Sheik couldn't be sure, but he knew it probably wasn't safe. He rose and changed into a clean tunic and pants before heading down to check on Linka. He pulled his long blonde hair back into a low-hanging ponytail. He hadn't seem Linka since she had suddenly disappeared.

He braced himself to break the news to her. He caught sight of his younger sister and couldn't stop the broad smile that spread across his face. Sheik sat down and prompted by Linka's raised eyebrow, "Remember my wife Tula?"

Linka vaguely nodded her head. Sheik had married Tula a month or so before Linka had disappeared, "Well we're expecting a child," he laughed as Linka's face first lit up with joy, then went red, then lit up with joy again.

"Congratulations Sheik," she smiled and took a drink of what looked like apple cider, "So I'll be an aunt soon. I guess I'll have to finish here first." Sheik didn't like the look on her face as she said that last part.

"Are you sure this is the only way Linka?" Sheik would have never thought Linka would really understand how to use feminine charm, she was more of the fighter. Somehow though he could feel that's what she was doing, "it's not like you."

"Sheik I told you, It's just my pretty face that let's me in, nothing more," She immediately defended, "I'm not doing anything Ralf would disapprove of." Though her woods were reassuring, there was something about them that Sheik didn't quite trust. Something was different from yesterday, but he couldn't figure out what.

"You go do what it is you need, just be careful," he sighed and ordered some cider for himself. He watched her get up and leave with only a wave good-bye. A sigh escaped Sheik once again. How could he help his sister with her scheme. She wasn't just here because of the approaching army, he knew he too well for that. An idea came to him and he grinned like a mad-man as he accepted his cider.

* * *

Linka made her way through the town. Her standard green tunic and brown pants in place. Her long hair was pulled back into a pony-tail so the green hat she inherited from her father would fit comfortably. She confidently opened the doors to the tavern where she knew the solders hang out.

She ordered some cider-as she always did and savored the warm drink as it warmed her throat. Though the weather was nice, Linka disliked the winds that blew through the town. As she always did she began to listen to the gossiping solders. Some of them missed their wives, while other enjoyed the dancers, so far nothing new. Then something caught her ear.

"Didja hear Sir Crakes might be cuming back?" a solder near her spoke in a murmur, but she could hear him clearly.

"Yes, sumthin bout is boi's cumin of age right?" another one replied. Linka found that bit more interesting than the rest. 'Crakes has a son?' she thought to herself, though she couldn't really see it, it did make sense.

"Well, well, here again I see," the smooth voice from the previous night came from beside her. She turned to see that same young man from the previous night, "I never did disclose my name."

"No you didn't did you?" she didn't smile, but instead turned back to her cider, "You just cam in, told me about how much I wanted your information and left."

"You forgot the part about you wanting me," he smugly smiled and ordered an ale, "Which you do or you wouldn't be here today. I'm Derrick by the way."

"I have no desire towards you other than the information you claim to have about Sir Crakes," she wasn't going to trust him right off away, "So Derrick what is it you know?"

"Claim to have information?" he sounded offended as he accepted his ale, "I think I would know several things about my father that wouldn't be common knowledge." His face grew smugger as her head whipped around to stare at him.

"You're his son?" though she had already suspected it, she didn't expect him to confirm it so quickly. Now her eyes narrowed, "why are you telling me this? How can I be sure you're telling the truth?"

"So suspicious," he shook his head in disappointment, "how can I prove to you I'm his son?" He mulled it over in his mind. She watched him, curious as to how he would prove it, "Well he saved your about a year ago, though it hasn't been quite that long."

"About eight and a half months, but close enough," she interjected. That didn't quite prove he was Sir Crakes son, but it was certainly a start towards it, "Continue."

Derrick leaned in and whispered, "You, your brother, and some guy named Ralfisco all posses the pieces of the Triforce. I know that that has yet to become public knowledge," sitting back up his leaned back, black jerkin stretching across to reveal his knives again, "as for why I'm telling you this, well why not?"

"You don't know if you can trust me," she replied so bluntly he began to chuckle, though Linka didn't see what was so funny, "So, are you just going to hand over the answers I want?" She didn't trust this, he was being too friendly.

At this is straightened up and placed his arms on the counter leaning on them, "Now even you should know I can't do that. Not even for such a cute girl." A sly grinned swept onto his face again. Linka was starting to become a little irritated by him.

"So then what is it you wish from me?" she gritted her teeth, almost completely sure she wouldn't like the answer, no matter what it was. Ralfisco's face came into her mind, he would be there the next day, but that would ruin her plans, so she had to get her information today.

"I'm sure we could work something out," he dropped two rupees on the counter and offered her his arm, "lets go talk somewhere we won't easily be overheard shall we?"

"Lead the way," she stood and started to walk past him, not even motioning to take his arm. She heard a sigh and felt his arm brush against hers as he walked past her. Linka didn't like the attention this man was giving to her, but what she hated even more was that she had to put up with it.

He led her through the tavern and up to the second floor. Linka ignored the snickers and strange looks she could hear and feel the various members giving her. The stairway led them to the second floor and Linka's sapphire eyes scanned the hallway for which door were they possibly going into and her hand fell on her the pommel to her legendary blade, the Master Sword.

Derrick's deep blue hair had been pulled back into a short pony-tail. Stopping, he turned his emerald gaze to meet hers sapphire one and she didn't break it, mainly as a way to prove she wasn't afraid, but once again the smirk on his face made her believe he misunderstood her gesture.

He opened the door and in an exaggerated gesture swept his arm in the direction of the room and bowed, "Princesses first my dear Linka." She shouldered past him and examined the room. There was a simple bed in the corner, a table with two chairs, and a bed table. The table had two candles on it, but to Linka's relief they weren't lit and the light illuminated the room was from a window beside the bed.

"Have a seat, anywhere," Derrick sat down on one of the chairs from the table and sat in a way that someone could easily sit on his lap. Linka didn't like the implication of where he wanted her to sit and walked over to sit across the table form him, "Why sitting so far away?"

"Why should I sit any closer?" Linka crossed her arms over her chest and held a serious expression, "We're here to do business."

"Linka, Linka," he shook his head from side to side, several bangs fell over his eyes, which her gracefully pushed back, "there's no reason to be like that. We can be friends here right?" His sly, smug smile returned, "after all I have the leverage here right?"

"Look, you have information I desire and apparently I have something you want other than money or you wouldn't be putting up such a huge front," annoyance pored from her voice like rain from the sky.

With an exaggerated sigh he placed his cheek on his fist, "Tell what it is you wish to know about my father exactly and then I shall name my price."

"First, what is his connection with my father," she watched his face for a reaction and only received a thoughtful glance, "or don't you know?"

"Oh I know," he leaned back in his chair, "I was just debating on the price for that information. I don't find it heavily important, but apparently you do. Is the only reason you want to know because my father saved your life, or did you find something?"

Linka watched the sly look return to his face. He knew more than what he led on, 'Does he know what this mask means?' she thought about the white haired mask she had found that although it looked like her father's face, also looked very different from him. It had white eyes, and red lines on the side, though it looked like it wore a white hat.

"I found some things in a trunk of my Dad's. We call it his trunk o'junk, because it holds some old things of his from his travels," she tried to be vague, "and there was a not beside it from your father, but it really gives no hint of how they knew each other."

"Well, I suppose I too would be curious, all right I've decided my price," he sat up again, "you have to be my escort to some formal meeting I must attend," she started to object, but he continued, "I'll tell you everything you wish to know and my father _will_ be there."

Linka paused to think it over, "your father will be there? What do you get out of this?"

"A chance to see you in a dress and I don't have to worry about finding arm candy," he chuckled to himself, though Linka had to bite her tongue.

"I'll have to ask Ralfisco how he feels about me going with you," it was her turn to smile smugly, "he's my fiancée."

"It's not as a couple Linka, besides who else can you ask who would offer such a fair price?"

"Fine, we have a deal, now answer the question," she placed her elbows on the table and laid her head on her fingers.

"As you wish, it started after Link left Termina…"

* * *

Well yes I'm evil, but I stayed up til 3 in the morning to finish this. (people kept distracting me during the day) I'll try to have chapter 3 up in a few days. I'm trying to get this one done ahead of the crossover, so everyone will have the info needed, but hey it'll all work out ., well read and review. 


	3. Chapter 3 Lady of a Fallen Knight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zelda. But I **do **own the RPG characters.  
I apologize if you are slightly confused by the end of this chapter...cause I know I am. Now if anyone is interested I have a side-story that I can't reveal what it's abut yet-but I may upload it with the Link to a site with the Legend of Zelda Manga. Of course I want to get a little further in this fanfic first.

_**Chapter 3: Lady of a Fallen Knight**_

A deep sigh blew through the room as the young princess scanned the three dresses that were laid out on the bed. She couldn't begin to believe that she, Linka Princess of Hyrule, Hero of Time, Chosen of the Triforce of Courage, Daughter to Link the greatest Hero Hyrule ever knew, and future wife to Ralfisco, had agreed to become arm candy. The dresses were all a pale sky blue, which would match her sapphire eyes well.

The first dress was of the same design of her mother's. Linka passed that one up and looked to the second, now this one was simple with a high-cut and floor-length, but had a slit, which for Linka was ideal. It meant she would be able to move swiftly and not be impeded by the bottom. Out of curiosity, Linka lifted the third one up.

Raising an eyebrow she thought to herself, 'he must be joking,' the top had a low v-cut and though it would have come down to her knees, the slit came almost all the way up her thigh. An irresistible urge to try on the dress over-came Linka. She mentally cursed all the time she had been spending with her sister-in-law Tula and Cally out shopping.

Quickly she tried the dress on, never intending to actually wear it, just to see how it looked. Not bothering with her vanity mirror Linka looked down at her figure. The dress hugged her and even she had to admit she had the legs for it.

"Well, well, I never expected such a warm greeting," the voice flew through the air into her ears and filled her with a wonderful surprise. Turning around and rushing into the arms of her lover Linka buried her face into his warm chest. He chuckled, almost thrown off balance and embraced her, "I love you too Linka. Though," he held her at arm's length and looked his ruby eyes into her sapphire eyes with a worried expression, "why are you in that dress?"

"I wasn't going to actually wear it out of this room-wait," she flushed crimson red, "how long have you been in here?" She was certain she had been alone, "and why didn't you knock?"

"Truthfully, I came in as you were looking down at your hips," his hands fell from her shoulders down her sides to rest on the curves of her hip, making her blush a little more, "you were already dressed when I opened the door. I did knock, but you must really have been admiring yourself." He teased her, placing a tender kiss on her forehead, "why don't you change and explain to me what you've been doing over dinner?"

She groaned a little, "I really want to, but I can't explain right now," her eyes turned away from him, "I have to change and meet someone, but I'll return later."

"Someone?" she could hear the confusion and hurt in his voice, "You're wearing a dress for-who?"

"It's just business, I promise," she looked back into his eyes and gently placed a hand on his cheek, "you are the only one for me," closing his eyes he placed his hand over hers.

Sighing deeply, "This is about that mask you found isn't it," she nodded and though he didn't see it she knew he understood, "well then, if you don't want me to kill him for daring to take you out, you may want to hurry and change."

She gave him a quick kiss and quickly grabbed the other dress, this time going behind the changing wall in the corner of the room. Coming out Linka saw Ralfisco sitting on the edge of her bed, "I'm going now," she called as he looked up at her with a wide smile. He had removed his traveling cloak and was now in an ebony low v-cut jerkin and ebony pants. His blood-red hair hung loosely over his broad shoulders.

"I'll go and see if I can help Sheik with what he's doing while I'll wait for you in the tavern portion of the inn when we finish, but," he paused and started to stand, "if you make me wait too long," he started walking towards the door, "I'll have to go looking for you." The words he didn't say, the meaning they both understood. Linka's fiancée was not someone who would stop her from what she wanted, but that didn't mean he would let anyone else threaten to take her from him.

* * *

Sheik sipped his hot cider as he awaited Ralfisco. He liked him and normally there was no one else Sheik would trust alone with his sister, but they hadn't seen each other in about half a year. As the young prince contemplated whether or not it was time to check-in on his sister, Ralfisco was making his way downstairs and by the grim-look on his face Sheik guessed Linka was about to do something neither of them would approve of.

"I take it she wasn't exactly happy you were here a day early?" Sheik surmised as Ralfisco sat down across from him, "I take it you've learn of her interesting new plans then?"

"How could you be so calm about this?" Ralfisco was simmering. Normally the red-head was level headed, but now all he could think about was strangling whoever had convinced Linka into going out in a dress.

"Linka knows what she's doing," Sheik took another sip, "if we tried to stop her now, then she'd go behind our backs," a deep sigh escaped him, "you know how she can get when she really wants something." Looking to some papers he had in front of him, "now can we get back to our business?"

"I guess," Ralfisco picked up one of the papers and scanned over it, "it all looks in order. You really think we should be doing this?"

"It was your idea wasn't it?" Sheik sighed as he gathered the papers and put them all into a pile, Sheik stood up and grinning slightly tried to reassure Ralfisco ,"Don't worry too much about it Ralf, she'll love what you're doing for her."

Sighing deeply and slowly leaning on the table-top, running his fingers through his crimson hair, "I hope you're right Sheik, I hope you're right."

* * *

A chilled air blew through the night as golden-brown hair had been pulled back into a quick, but appealing braid. The click of heeled boots could be heard as the Princess made her way to the building where she was to meet up with Zane.

It was just a little ways outside of Touya. It resembled the Gerudo fortress more than anything else. There was a main entrance that she took. Despite how beautifully decorated it was, the displeasured look was plain on her face as she entered. Looking around there was no doubt that this was a birthday party for someone who had just came of age. Her sapphire eyes met ruby red ones as she found Derrick.

A smile had spread across the young man's face as he strolled over to her, her outfit barely changed. Now he was wearing a tunic of a slightly more elegant border, but she could tell he, like her preferred not to dress up.

"Linka, I do have to admit that along with my delight I am in complete disbelief that actually came in a dress," he held his arm out to her, his face and voice held shear delight.

"I always keep my word, now where is your father?" she accepted his arm, but made it very clear in her tone, she was _only_ here because of their deal.

With a heavy sigh Derrick swept his glance around the room, "he hasn't arrived yet. He told me he would be here, but with my father," a shadow was cast over his eyes as he kept his gaze away from her, "his only son's coming of age may not be a high enough priority to come across Hyrule."

Her gaze quickly left his face. Linka had always been close to her father, so she couldn't understand how it felt for him to miss a birthday. However she had been there when Ralfisco's father missed his birthday's, but even he had made sure to be at his only child's coming of age.

"Forgive me, but I honestly thought-no I hoped he would be here," Derrick straightened up and his cocky smirk returned to his face, "Well if he hard you were coming he may make an appearance."

A man across the room signaled for Derrick to come over and from the look on his face he wanted Zane without he guest, "Go ahead," Linka took a step away form him when she saw him hesitate, "I can handle myself." Her sapphire eyes watched his retreating figure. She hadn't known what to say so she made her way outside.

She didn't go out the main door, but instead went out a side door, which led her to an open balcony. Linka found this a tad strange, but the view of Hyrule field drove all other thoughts away. Once again she felt homesick. Link would never understand how her father had made it through so many nights away from home.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Linka jumped as the voice reached her ears. It was a woman's voice, strong and independent and so familiar. Linka spun around, "don't be alarmed, I'm just trying to get away form the crowd as I'm sure you are. Mind if I join you?" The woman Linka looked at now had red-hair, but not the bright-red that was traditional of a Gerudo, but not the deep-red Ralfisco had inherited from his father either. More the red-orange of someone Linka had known since child-hood.

And those eyes-sapphire and otherwise identical to Derrick's, but there was something else about them. She had seen those eyes before, but they had not been sapphire or had they? Who was this woman?

"I don't mind at all," Link gestured with her arm that it was fine. The woman leaned against the edge of the railing, "mind if I ask your name?"

The woman chuckled a bit, "I would prefer just to be called Melina, but my full-name," she paused for a moment, turning so that Linka was in her view, "or title is Lady Melina Isar."

Linka's eyes narrowed slightly. Melina was dangerously close to the name Melia. There were some similarities, but not enough, "Do you perhaps know of a-"

"Melia?" Melina turned to face her, "yes I do. I was named after her, she was my aunt you see," Linka hid her surprise, "I'm afraid my son only knows part of the story. I have a younger sister, but we do not share the same father. My father died and I knew not what happened to my mother."

Linka went to stand by her, "Why are you telling me?"

A sigh escaped Melina, "I suppose because you are so much like him. So much like your father," the ghost of the past came across he features, "When I was younger I met Crakes and Link. They had just came from a place known as Termina. They were parting ways, each holding some strange mask.

"Crakes needed a place to stay, he had sustained a nasty wound. I had a small house, but a spare room. For months he stayed with me. Though his wound had healed after a few weeks. I was young, but he was not, yet we bounded. Soon Link came to visit again," a small smile spread across her face, "Crakes had never seemed as happy as when he was with Link, it was like how I imagined he would have been as a boy.

Something about Link being around brought out the best in Crakes and I found myself falling in love with him. We went to the wedding of Princess Zelda and Sir Link, though Link requested they not say 'Sir' Link," Again Melia paused and admired a golden band on her left hand, "we married that day as well. And two years later we had our Son. Derrick Leon Crakes.

However it was then that Melia showed her face," Melina's hand became a fist, "supposedly she needed my son for something. I never really heard everything, I had kept my son in the house while my husband dealt with her. That was when I learned that my mother had fled the Gerudo and left me with my father to protect me. She had one other daughter, but I never learned her name.

I never wanted to, but now I regret that. My husband left to protect our son, but in doing so he changed again. He turned back into the traveler and rarely visited. Thanks to you," Melina glanced over to Linka, "he was reminded of Link and perhaps my husband shall return to me."

Linka's confusion must have shown on her face because Melina chuckled, "I'm not sure how my husband and your father are connected. I never asked, though my son has I'm afraid he's never gotten the full story. My time is almost over, I suppose I have a request for the Hero of Time," Linka straightened up and listened carefully, "please find my sister and tell her that-" Melina took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I never looked for her."

Her blonde head gently nodded as she placed her hand on the older woman's shoulder, "I'm sure you'll be able to tell her yourself. There is still time right?" Linka gave her a reassuring smile, "my father once told me there was a God of Time, though not mentioned in Hyrule and I'm sure he'll be on our side."

Melina sighed and reached up to touch Linka's hand, "Another request. I have a daughter. She was kidnapped from me, she's barely a year younger than my son and I never told Crakes because I was afraid to, please find her. So Derrick won't be alone."

Linka placed her other arm on the woman's back. So far she had discovered more about Crakes than she thought she could-and yet she still didn't know anything she sought out to.

* * *

Wow...I wonder who that sister and daughter could be . Seriously...oh wait now I remember. hehehe silly author forgetting her own plot...Oh wait I make it up as I go. lol...yeah no death threats so far. Though I am going to start re-typing my first fanfic so it's not so corny, that may be an enjoyable read. well thank you my loyal reviewers . 


	4. Chapter 4 A God's Mistake

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zelda. But I **do **own the RPG characters. So yeah my internet on my computer was eaten by the doggies...curses. Anyway, I think you guys' will like this chapter. MY absolute favorite character from my side story is coming in, oh and if you guys are interested I will be posting Knights Fall, but the first chapter will be my spin on the special chapter at the end of the Majora's Mask Manga. 

_**Chapter 4: A God's Mistake**_

Lady Melina had left Linka to her thoughts when Derrick made his reappearance. Linka thought about what Derrick had told her.

_"All I know of our fathers is this. In his youth Link traveled to another world. This world was known as Terminia my father's home," at this point he sighed and leaned forward on to the table, "I'm not sure how, but they saved that world together and they each kept a cursed mask._

_"Your father kept a mask that would grant the wearer the powers of a God and my father-well he never really talked about what his mask did," Derrick swept some of his blue hair behind his ear, "I do know that after he met my mother he and Link went separate ways._

_"The journey they took in Terminia wasn't an easy one. When I asked my father what they both did all he said was, 'I had to help because I am the reason Terminia's hero disappeared.' Whatever that means." _

At that point Linka had asked a few questions, but Melina's story had confirmed any doubts about their home life. Derrick grew up with a father who loved him, but was barely there. Somewhere along the lines Sir Crakes had changed. Linka assumed it was when he had spoken to the woman who needed Derrick.

Yet something about that bothered her. If she had needed Derrick, why had he never been taken? He had never been called on for whatever he was needed for and Linka knew that for some time Crakes had worked either for or with Melia-the woman his wife was named after.

However, her thoughts were interrupted when a hand touched her shoulder. Apparently Derrick had gotten tired of waiting for her to notice him. With an over-exaggerated sigh Linka tore her eyes from the surrounding hills and turned to look at him.

"Sorry if this is boring you," a mischievous grin spread across his face, "we could always go somewhere else." Derrick's hand started to move down her arm, but Linka's hand quickly grabbed hold of it and with a swift turning motion twisted his arm around, "You win. No touching." She released his hand and he stretched his wrist.

"You know about Ralfisco," her icy eyes narrowed, "I don't mess around, especially not for someone as cocky as you." She didn't like the position she was in. Linka was still up against the rail, but she hoped he was half the gentleman he seemed to be.

"I hope," the familiar voice of the man who saved Linka's life came from the opening that led back into the building, "that my little one isn't causing you too much trouble Linka."

"Sir Crakes," Linka's eyes immediately flew to the man's face. He looked as battle-worn as ever, but there was something different about him, "it's good to see you."

"Father!" the young man had spun around and threw his arms around his father in what seemed a death-hug, "You made it! I thought that you were going to miss it." Derrick released his father after he returned the death-hug and chuckled. Linka felt another wave of homesickness.

"I would never miss this," his laughter was a deep soothing sound, "though why is the young princess here?" His eyes fell to Linka. Never before had she noticed the silver-hue. Who was this man standing before her? He couldn't be the same man who had worked for Melia.

"I was invited," she barely recognized her own voice as she kept his gaze in lock with her own, "and I was hoping to meet you. I have a lot of questions that my father either can't answer or just won't."

"Later," he broke their gaze and looked down at Derrick instead, "so my boy are you ready for your presents?" He led them back inside and Derrick's party finally began as it should have. No business, just fun.

One more hour. That was how much longer Ralfisco was willing to wait before he went looking for her. His ruby eyes flew to the tavern doors every time someone came in. He raked his left hand threw his crimson hair. Though it was only the tenth hour past noon, but he was getting restless.

Leaning back in his chair he closed his eyes. Ralfisco was normally pretty laid-back, but the thought of Linka out after dark with some other man in a stunning dress was almost more than he could stand. The sound of the tavern door being pushed open caught his attention, but he kept his eyes firmly shut. He would trust Linka and that was that.

A wonderful aroma teased his senses. The spicy smell of cinnamon and apple caused Ralfisco to slowly open his ruby eyes and fall on the most beautiful icy blue eyes he had ever seen. The smile on Linka's face reminded Ralfisco of a guilty kitten.

Tenderly she made her way over to him and placed a square box in front of him. His nose told him the contents were an apple pie-the very thing Linka always bought Ralfisco when she felt she needed to apologize for something. However, Ralfisco wasn't interested in the pie at that time.

"How did it go?" his voice was tense with the anxiety he felt. The reason for Linka's guilt could have been something as simple as the fact she had left with no explanation-or it could have been far worse.

"I'm closer to finding out what I wanted to know," tenderly she reached across the table for his hand, "and I may have the answer to why there are so many soldiers running around this village." The guilty grin returned, "I have a meeting with someone tomorrow so I'm not sure when I'll be back in and I'm leaving early in the morning."

"Linka," a sigh of both relief and irritation escaped from him, "I came here to see you. We're engaged to be married and yet we don't even have date set. It's been nearly seven months since you accepted my proposal."

"I know," she sighed and intertwined her fingers with his, "this is just something I need to find out. Please understand, I do love you and I do want to marry you." She pleaded with her eyes and as she looked to his eyes she realized just where she had seen Melina's eyes before.

Ralfisco brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed the top of her hand, "if you asked for me to wait until the end of time for you I would. As long as I hear those three words," he smirked and looked from her gaze to the pie box, "And those words are," he flicked the box open with his free hand, "Here's your pie."

Linka playfully smacked her husband to be, "In that case I'll leave you with you precious pie," the princess stood and Ralfisco couldn't help but noticed how lovely Linka appeared in the dress. Swiftly he shut the box lid and caught up to her.

"You know I was merely joking right?" his voice was back to its usual calm and Linka couldn't really stay angry with him. Even if she hadn't been angry in the first place, "You look beautiful tonight."

Linka's face brightened with a smile and she turned to face him as they reached her bedroom door, "thank you Ralf. I'll see you in the morning then, hopefully." Laying her lips on his cheek for a brief good-night kiss, Linka hurried into her room before he could protest any.

However, Ralfisco wasn't going to protest. Now what he did was get a chair from down stairs and set it by Linka's door so he could guard his love and make certain he saw her before anyone else the next morning.

A cucco's caw would have roused young Sheik from his bed, but it lay perfectly made. As if it had not been slept in and the Prince sat facing the window. His sister had refused to decide on a date for the wedding and now he knew why. Sheik felt a strong pang of pity for the youth he would someday call brother-in-law.

His sapphire eyes scanned the text on the pages he was reading. Hyrule was so full of mysteries, but none as well hidden as their father's past. He grew up in the Kokiri forest and at the young age of ten ventured forth and met the Princess Zelda. What after that? Seven entire years of their father's life was spent traveling, but to where?

Until recently neither children ever questioned their father about it, but then Sir Crakes came into the picture. Sir meant he was a knight. The lives of all knights were well researched and written in detail by the scholars of Hyrule, yet there were no records of such a man ever being born.

This trouble Sheik more than anything. While searching through some of their father's old things, Linka had found a mysterious mask that looked a great deal like their father. In fact it was almost identical, except the coloring. Sheik came to the simple conclusion that one of their father's old friends made it for him, but Linka wouldn't except that for an answer.

She immediately questioned their father, but the only answer she managed was, 'it was a present from my old friend Crakes Isar.' He refused to say anymore about the mask or Sir Crakes. Then Linka suddenly disappeared and Sheik had little idea where she had gone to.

Scratching his temples, Sheik tossed aside that book. He reached for a book he was barrowing from Impa. Inside the book were many old stories the Sheikah passed down from one generation to the next. One section focused on a story titled, 'The Fierce God.' This struck Sheik as odd, since all the Goddesses were of course female.

Thus he opened up to that particular section and began to read:

_It has been said as I say now that after the three Goddesses finished their work in Hyrule, they created the Triforce. However in their weary state they sook rest and forgot to include a most important God. The God of Time, Lycan had been busy giving time to the world._

_Thus the land could grow and life could maintain a continuous cycle. The Goddesses left him behind and Lycan, unhappy to be forgotten by his three beautiful sisters decided to create his own world. _

_And thus he created Terminia. Seeing this new world the Goddesses decided to investigate. When the Goddess Din asked, "How could you create the earth?"_

_And Lycan simply replied, "with time and strength. But I have not created the same earth as you could."_

_"But how did you make life?" Farore questioned with the curiosity of a kitten._

_"Time and love," Lycan pet her head, "but my creatures will be known as humans, so as not to duplicate any of your children."_

_"And I suppose Law was made with time?" Nayru gently offered, "You have created a fine land, but I'm afraid time cannot heal all wounds." _

_Then the Goddesses left, leaving Lycan and his new world, by themselves. The Sheikah do not know what became of this world for we were not invited into it. _

Sheik pulled at some hair in frustration.On the page, just above the story was a sketch of the Triforce inside of a circle. It all meant something, but the meaning was lost on Sheik. He knew it had to mean something, but what could it have been? Rubbing his temple a noise caught his attention.

Looking around his room, which looked like every other inn room, he saw nothing out of place. Finally Sheik closed the book and his sapphire eyes. The rest that sleep promised him seemed extremely inviting to the Sage of Wisdom. A strange sensation came over Sheik, he opened his eyes and they rested on a book.

The book was bound in black leather and in the middle of Sheik's otherwise untouched bed. Hesitantly, Sheik began to stand up, he focus a fireball into his hand. The Triforce had helped Sheik to master his magic to a greater extent and he was able to hold it without worrying about catching anything on fire.

No one was there and Sheik didn't sense a presence any longer. "Who could have come in so quietly?" Though he spoke the question, what he really wanted to know was what was in that book. At that moment his curiosity rivaled even Linka's.

Slowly the blazing fireball became a simmering flame until it extinguished entirely. His bare feet barely made a dull thud as he walked across to the bed, the sheets completely white, save for where the leather book sat. Reaching out a hand Sheik grasped the book and waited, nothing happened.

A soft rustle met his ear as he opened the cover. Sheik had never seen such an old book, yet the pages were crisp and easy to read. The handwriting at the top was short and scratchy and look familiar to Sheik and yet at the same time very alien.

Three simple words were written on the front page, 'The Hero's Shadow'. Raising an eyebrow Sheik sat on the edge of the bed. Turning the pages he began to absorb the text and everything became very clear.

"How did she manage to sneak past me?" the air did not reply to the young red-head who had discovered his young love was already gone when he knocked on her door to ask if she would join him for breakfast. Deciding to take a walk rather than wait around all day Ralfisco was on the outskirts of town.

There were several towers made of hard marble connected by walls of granite. Ralfisco did not carry a sword as Linka or Sheik, so the brown leather belt that hung from his tight-fitting red jerkin was free of a sheath. He didn't worry about getting his leather pants dirty, nothing stained black.

Placing one hand on the wall he took a deep sigh and turned towards the approaching foot-steps. His curiosity was slightly touched as he took in the light blue hair and a very interesting silver-blue set of eyes. This young man was more compact than Ralfisco and yet stood barely an inch taller.

"Do you need something?" something told Ralfisco not to trust this guy, that he was a threat, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"You are Ralfisco right?" the voice was smooth and arrogant. The tension between the two started to build as imaginary sparks between their eyes flew. One fiery and one icy glare kept them rooted to their spots, "Linka's husband to be?"

"And who are you to be asking?" though he had a sneaking suspicion of who he might have been, "that business guy Linka went with last night was you wasn't it?"

Derrick's cocky grin spread across his face. That grin strangely reminded Ralfisco of his father, but he would ignore that for now, "Yes, she was my escort. It was my coming of age party." Derrick relished Ralfisco's expression-or he would've if Ralfisco's face hadn't suddenly hardened,

"I don't know who you are," the red-head walked toward Derrick and slowly closed the distance so the blue-haired boy was between himself and one of the towers, "but Linka is my future wife." His fist balled and with a single swing Ralfisco's right fist flew passed Derrick's face and he heard something crumbling behind him.

As he turned Derrick could see a large piece of the tower was now nothing more than a crumbled heap. For the first time Ralfisco had called on the Triforce in his hand and was granted its Power, "Good, you won't give up then." Was the only thing Derrick said as Ralfisco started back towards town.

A devious chuckle flew on the wind. And this chuckle came from a silverish haired man dressed completely in ebony. Amusement flashed through his dull-silver eyes, that despite their color seemed filled to the brim with life. "This will be extra fun won't it Leon?"

I finished it!


	5. Chapter 5 The Titleless Chapter Returns!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zelda. However, I **do **own the RPG characters. But anyway, hope you've enjoyed this thus far . if you don't hate me already, you will by the end of chapter 6 or 7... Oh and Knight's Fall will be put up in a two-shot. Well it'll be chapter two, but I'm putting up chapter 1 after I write it. Just go to the website provided to read the special chapter of the Major's Mask Manga and that'll be chapter one. I suggest you read that BEFORE this chapter.

_**Chapter 5: The Title less Chapter has RETURNED!!!!**_

'A Hero's Shadow'

'_I'm not exactly sure how I was born. I don't remember a mother. I don't remember a childhood, I simply remember just existing. I remember another man's life, this man was to be the Hero of Time. He was to be guarded by the Knight of Time. _

_'But in the world we lived in there was no need for such a hero. Thus the knight went off, he went off to travel. He had heard of a creature that had been eating his people. He turned this creature into a mask. However, that only took away its guilt and it became pure evil. _

_'Thus there was now a need for a hero. He stood up. Golden locks and sapphire eyes, the first stereotype blue-eyed blonde hero. He set the standards for hero's to come. For he willingly sacrificed his own __**conscious **__to create a mask powerful enough to combat the evil mask. _

_' He golden lock turned dark and black. His eyes turned to a dull grey, abandoning its sapphire hue. This was when I remember being brought into life. The hero gave up his very existence to fix the knight's mistake. _

_'The knight blamed himself for this. He hadn't known the real risks, just what the hero had told him. As punishment, he asked the God of Time to punish him. His punishment was to be both hero and knight and to travel the world looking for me. _

_'Yes, the only reason he who created me exists is to destroy me. We came to the world of Hyrule, where for I was drawn to the hero who was born there. However, I refused to allow him to be a hero if he couldn't stand up to the shadow of the old hero. _

_'So for hundreds of years he would be born and when he was old enough I would challenge him. We've done this dance and I've yet to defeat him. For all I am, is a shadow, my power merely reflects his. I accept this and thus I've yet to be killed though defeated. _

_'Why have I written this down? I suppose because I have nothing better with which to use my time. After all, the next hero may be the one to destroy me. Or the knight may catch up to me. Until then I will inform you on a few things you may find interesting. _

_'First and most important, remember, though Power, Wisdom, and Courage created the world, they need time. Time keeps them bond and in balance, It circles around the world blanketing it in peaceful reassurance that the only constant thing is that tomorrow will come. _

_'Even when evil plagues it. However, time cannot exist without something to change. Time needs something to bind, thus The God cannot exist without the Goddesses. Yet they exist without each other in different worlds. This is why the hero is unbalanced and why I still exist. _

_'If only the God would admit he needed his sisters and if they admitted they needed him, balance would return. Then the knight and I could finally rest. Rest, it sounds so sweet. Often have I dreamed of not waking. Of finding love, of marrying and having children. _

_'But a shadow cannot do these things I desire. No, I'm cursed to battle the hero and then watch him receive love and the sweet comfort of children and then death. How I envy him so. It wasn't my fault. I was simply the product, I was what became of the hero who gave up the powers of a god and his innocence. _

_'Does this mean that I am pure darkness? That I am evil? Will this circle of events never end? Am I doomed forever to repeat this because of stubborn Deities? If the world considers that fair, it's no wonder those who choose the side of evil are often the happier insane ones. _

_'I refuse to just stay this way forever. I will force them to realize their transgressions. I will make them notice me for once. And it will start with his children. I will make the hero and the knight remember why they fought to begin with. Watch out the chosen of the Goddesses the chosen of the God is coming.'_

Underneath the last paragraph rested a quote. Sheik's sapphire eyes widened in shock as he read it. The quote was from Sir Isar Crakes. "What does that mean? Is this a warning from Sir Crakes? This has to with that mask dad refuses to talk about."

Placing the book down Sheik starting searching for something new. He needed information on that mask and he was going to find it.

* * *

"Who did that guy think he was anyway?" Ralfisco stormed through the small town of Touya. "Honestly, he just thinks he can waltz right in here-"

"And steal your woman?" Ralfisco spun around in less time than it took to register he was being spoken to. The man before him had light hair and deadly eyes. Yet there was a strange familiarity about him. "Sorry, but I happened to be passing by when I saw you and the other young man."

"Who are you?" his eyes narrowed as he eyes this man. He looked almost identical to the King of Hyrule, Ralfisco's future father-in-law.

"Forgive my rudeness, I am Sir Leon of a Kingdom far away," he bowed, but kept his eyes on Ralfisco.

"I am Ralfisco and that's all you need to know," he began to walk away, but didn't turn his back.

* * *

'Leon' chuckled, 'that's right little red, go to your Princess while you can.' A grim satisfaction spread through him. Maybe he could finally move on. This plan had to work, if it didn't he wasn't sure how much longer he could go on.

Linka took in a deep breathe. Her head had been spinning, but now she took a moment to breathe. She wasn't sure what had happened. One second she was just fine, then the world began to spin. 'Maybe I should take a day to rest,' that thought had disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Entering the tavern, her eyes caught his scarlet gaze.

"Where have you been?" he had stood up quickly and walked towards her about the same rate she walked towards him.

"Every morning I go and patrol around the city," she took a seat and he sat right next to her, "there have been a lot of attacks from some soldiers in town."

"Linka," his voice was soft and his tone unsure. She looked over and gazed into his eyes, the fire in them always kept her attention, "maybe today we could just spend the entire day together. Just you and me, no one to distract us."

"Sounds like a great idea," Linka smiled and propped her head on her palm, "any idea on what we should do?"

"Oh I have an idea," he smiled and placed his hand onto of hers, "can you wear something nice? Not a dress, but I would like you to wear something less guyish."

Linka sighed deeply, "if I must to make you happy, then I will." She stood up, walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled up at her as she walked up the stairs to change. Upon entering the room, she glanced in the mirror. The reflection she saw, made her stop and look again.

It was different than it was when she glanced the first time. Linka could've sworn that her hair had changed color, but it was the same now as it always had been. She shook her head, maybe this day off with Ralfisco would do her some good, she was starting to lose it.

She changed into a short emerald tunic that hugged her at the sides and some nice silver leggings. The boots she chose weren't the hard brown traveler's boots she normally wore, but instead soft brown women's boots. She placed her father's hat atop her head and smiled at her reflection. This was the least she could do for Ralfisco to make up for everything she had been doing as of late.

The young Princess left her room and went downstairs to discover her fiancée leaning against the wall with what looked like a picnic basket. The smile she gave him was mirrored on his own face. She walked up to him and took the elbow he offered to her.

"You look stunning," he kissed the top of her head while she looked him over. He was wearing the same scarlet jerkin and brown pants he always wore, but she didn't mind at all. He was hers and she was in his arms and that was all that mattered.

"Thank you," they began to walk out of the tavern, "you look as you always do. Completely handsome."

As they made their way through town, Linka felt as if they were being watched the entire time. However, she didn't look back or around. This was she and Ralfisco's day to spend together. At least that's how she wanted it.

They made their way to the outskirts of town. Linka took note that there seemed to one less tower than there was before. She wondered what that had been about and why she hadn't heard it fall earlier.

"Something the matter Linka?" Ralfisco's voice dragged her out of her thoughts. She shouldn't bothe rhim about something like this. It could be connected to what she was trying to uncover.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled, "of course not Ralfisco." He smiled back down at her and they found a shaded area, though the shade came from one of the towers. Ralfisco set the blanket out and she began to unpack the blanket. Taking a day off was definitely a good idea.

* * *

'So the children have decided to take a day off,' Leon seemed a little irritated. His plans would be delayed a little. Then again, maybe not. A grim smirk spread across his face, he could definitely use this to his advantage.

"Lola," his voice summoned the young woman. She was quite the beauty, her hair held almost the same silver tone his did. Her eyes reflected the same cold intensity, "go and introduce yourself to the young Derrick."

"As you wish," she bowed to him and disappeared. He wasn't too pleased she had learned to wield the shadows so perfectly this soon. Then again she was made from this world, he wasn't.

* * *

Derrick's emerald gaze swept through the bar, nope no Linka there. Releasing a deep sigh, he headed outside and wandered to no here in particular. His father had left already, at least that's what his mother had told him. Should've figured that he wouldn't stick around too long.

He felt something brush against his arm and a foot catch on his. His arm immediately flew out to catch her, and his breath caught in his throat when he saw her. However the effect wasn't very long lasting.

"I'm so sorry," she brushed herself off. Derrick inwardly sighed disappointedly. She did look a great deal like Linka, but it wasn't her and Derrick was only interested in one girl.

"It's okay, just be more careful. A Lot of guys around here are jerks and trust me you wouldn't have wanted to run into any of them," the likeness between the girls bugged Derrick a little. Her hair was faded grey and her eyes a faded silver, but the figure and the facial features all matched. However, the expression in the eyes was another matter.

"Really? This city doesn't sound all that safe anymore," there went that voice that was way too feminine to belong to Linka, that's settled that mental dispute.

"Well where were you headed?" of course he had to help a lady in distress and it wasn't as if he had anything else to do with his time, "I'll escort you there."

"I was headed an inn tavern thing," she sighed deeply. She wore a short dress that was almost pure black, but he could tell it was a really deep green. The dress was simple and flowed with her, she wasn't common, but not of extremely high birth either.

"Okay,' he chuckled a bit and offered his left arm, "there's only two in this town and only one is for public use. So I'm pretty sure I know where you were headed." She accepted his arm and they headed towards the tavern Linka was staying at. Well hopefully he'd be able to catch up with her.

"What's your name sir?" her voice had broken him from a small fantasy he had started to go into.

"Derrick Crakes," he really didn't feel right walking beside her. There was something about her that just didn't sit right with him. However he wasn't one to be rude…well not too rude, "and your name is?"

"Lola Aknil," that was certainly a strange name, but the way it rolled off her tongue was sp natural he barely noticed, "and thank you for escorting me there."

"It's no trouble at all," he smirked his smugish grin at her, "I really wasn't doing anything today."

"I'm glad then," she squeezed his arm. He didn't like that very much. As they came up to the inn, Derrick noticed Sheik walking out of the tavern as if he were looking for someone. Derrick could only assume it was Linka. He tried to wave to him, but Sheik ignored him. Then again, Derrick and Sheik hadn't officially met face to face yet.

Sheik practically ran past them, "guess he was in a hurry," Derrick felt a chill down his spine. He looked over at Lola and felt himself going weak, but he didn't fall. She was holding him up by shear strength.

"Unfortunately for you that means all the Triforces will be together and they won't be able to help you," her grin was dark and her eyes were cold and empty, "don't worry Derrick, just fall into a deep sleep. I'm sure daddy will come for you."

His vision darken. He couldn't move his limbs. The sounds around him were disappearing. His voice wouldn't make any sound and his lips refused to move. The only thing he could think about was seeing those sapphire eyes again…before his world went blank.

* * *

Something felt off, but Ralfisco couldn't put his finger on it. He was alone with Linka, the woman of his dreams and yet, he couldn't focus. He heard her voice calling his name, but what she said had escaped him, "sorry what was that Linka?"

"Ralf," she sighed in exasperation, "honestly, I asked if you were okay. You seemed to have spaced out on me or something."

"Sorry, I just felt like something weird was off," his scratched the back of his head while he smiled apologetically, "I promise I won't space out like that again."

"So you felt it too," from the look on her face, Ralfisco could tell she hadn't wanted to mention it. There was a slight worry hidden behind those beautiful sapphire blues of hers.

Before Ralfisco could reply there was another voice, "Ralf, Linka I found something!" Sheik made his way to them, he was out of breath as he plopped down on the blanket, "sorry I interrupted your lunch, but read this." He handed them the book and waited, "I think I finally understand the symbol of the circle around the Triforce. It's Time."

* * *

I finished another chappier..sorry if it's not up to snuff…I've lost my muse and must now find and beat them into inspiring me for this story again..review honestly. 


End file.
